A shot in the dark
by UrfavoriteNepeta
Summary: Written by my bestie "NovaStar" and she is waiting anxiously for your review! Kyoya Oturi is finally getting his way family wise, but when his brothers get jealous, what will happen to the school? NOTE FROM NOVA: "Please don't hate me."
1. Chapter 1

_**THIS WAS NOT WRITTEN BY ME, It was written by my beautiful bestie NovaStar, as she will be named after she makes a new account. JUST A REMIND I DIDN'T MAKE LITERATURE.**_

He stretched backwards, discreetly eyeing the other people in the commoner's mall. He knew who he was looking for, but whether or not they would show was a different matter altogether. A half- smile formed on his face when he spotted his "lunch partner". His quick assessment of the young man was not quite what he expected. He thought he would meet a jittery teenager who would be unable to keep a steady gaze. But this young man made eye contact with him swiftly and seated himself across the table from him.

"You called?" He asked indifferently. The young man gave one quick nod. "The order you gave is fairly large, it'll cost you about 10 million ¥." The young man only said, "Money is not an issue. I have more than I know what to do with." He stared at his customer long and hard, admittedly somewhat bewildered by him. "Remember my conditions," he said abruptly. The young man only smiled. "Your conditions are not an issue either. Every student in that school will die, and your target will be one of them."

He pushed his glasses up as he stood and shook the young man's hand. "Your order will arrive a week from today. I'll call to inform you of the details."

Xxxxxxxxx

Tamaki had lost his mind, for real this time, Haruhi thought as she watched Tamaki try to prove to the twins that it was possible to brush each individual hair. "See," Tamaki said with a smug grin. He held a strand of honey- blonde hair and ran his comb... Over it? Haruhi wasn't sure which preposition to insert. The twins sniggered as Tamaki, with an ever- present princely smile, went on combing his hair. Haruhi glanced over at Kyoya, who was at his usual table, typing in his laptop and scribbling notes in his little black book. While these activities themselves weren't unusual for Kyoya, the air of concentration around him was more intensely focused then per usual. Haruhi curiously sidled up to him.

"Kyoya- senpai, can I do anything for you?" She asked. Kyoya's eyes darted sideways towards her and then back down at his screen. "Thank you, Haruhi, but I'm fine here. Although... I was going to order a meal for the Host Club tomorrow night, could you ask Mori and Honey what they would like?" Haruhi nodded. "Sure, Kyoya- senpai." As she walked away, she wondered about the strange light in her senpai's eyes as he scanned that little screen..

"Honey- senpai, Kyoya- senpai wants to know what you'd like for dinner tonight. You too, Mori- senpai," Honey clapped his hands with delight and rattled off what must be the sweetest- tasting dishes in Japan, "... With cake for dessert!" Honey cheered. "Yeah. " Mori said gruffly. Haruhi wandered back to Kyoya in a daze and robotically relayed Honey and Mori's preferences. "These damn rich people..." She thought. "Thanks, Haruhi. Oh and I believe I should mention that this party is going to be a bit if a private celebration, so if you could wear a nice dress, that would help immensely, attire- wise." 'Celebration?' Haruhi wondered. "Sure, Kyoya- senpai. But what kind of celebration? What's the occasion?" Kyoya only smiled at her, one of the few genuine smiles from him she'd seen. "I'd rather wait to announce that at the party," he said.

_**SOOOOO What's up with this font eh? WHAT EVER, Purrlease leave a review on it NovaStar (not real yet) is VERRRRY ANXIOUS FOR YOUR FEEDBACK N' SHIT, MMKAY?**_


	2. Chapter 2

used classroom on the second floor due to renovations in the teacher's lounge. Mori leaned against a desk with Honey on his shoulders. Mori wasn't sure if it was just him, or if the air really did smell like old pennies.

Tamaki was using his free time with Renge to discuss new ideas for themes for the host club. They were considering a ninja- versus- samurai theme, with one twin a ninja and the other a samurai.

Kyoya had a free period, and he was re- checking his homework and working on an essay that was due the following week. Rather, he tried to, his brother's behavior at dinner last night kept distracting him. He supposed that Ichiro's anger was mainly directed at him... But that wasn't his fault, he didn't ask for it. His oldest brother was disgraceful at dinner. First he stared at his food, and whenever Kyoya made any comment, Ichiro would snap a cutting retort. Finally he pushed his dinner aside and thankfully left Kyoya, his father, and other brother Jiro to their meal.

Kyoya was so lost in thought at first his ears and his mind didn't make the connection until it was almost too late. POP POP POP POP BOOOM! Other students looked around curiously, but Kyoya immediately yelled, "Get on the ground!" And scrambled behind a nearby bookcase and covered his head, on the opposite side of the entrance. Another huge BOOOM rocked through the room and the blast knocked the doors off their hinges. A gunshot rang out like the crack of a whip and shattered a vase of white lilies. Students screamed and scattered like frightened mice. "Oh look, Kana, they're scared," a sickly sweet voice said from the library entrance.

Kyoya eyed the door to the computer lab that led to the next hallway. If he could get to it... "I see them, Seiko. The proud children of the rich aren't much against these, are they?" The weapon cocked. 'The police will want to know what kind of weapons they have,' Kyoya realized. Arms shaking like leaves in the fall, he peered over his glasses around the bookshelves at the assailants.

Seiko and Kana. Kyoya didn't know much about them, besides that the kept to themselves and were very interested in Western occult. Their appearance was frightening; neither seemed to have washed their long black hair, and from where he was, Kyoya could see whiskers on Kana's chin. Their weapons... Kyoya felt like he had seen that design somewhere before, but he didn't recognize the make or model of the guns, he could only tell that they were semi- automatic.

One student stood and faced the pair. Kyoya's breath froze in his lungs. It was Yasuo, the only heir to a large corporation that collected funds to donate to the Red Cross. 'No, you idiot, don't,' Kyoya breathed. But his voice was as quiet as a falling feather. He couldn't make it louder. Yasuo opened his mouth to speak, presumably to make them see reason. There was no hesitation in Seiko. Before a sound escaped Yasuo, a blast slammed into Kyoya's ears and Yasuo's blood was suddenly... Everywhere. A hole was now in Yasuo's throat and was gushing life blood.

Hell itself broke loose.

Students had seen another student die, and screaming and running and trampling like a stampede happened like a tidal wave. Kyoya stayed put as the weapons fired, and what more could he do, but listen to his classmates die?

Kyoya, in a sudden burst of energy, sprinted like a bat out of hell to the computer room and the hall. He went by unnoticed. "I have to warn the rest," he thought. "Tamaki..."


	3. Chapter 3

"OTURI!"

Kana's voice rang out almost as bad as a gunshot. Kyoya instinctively covered his hands with his head and ducked. He felt a bullet whip through his hair. He tore down a corner and hid in a small nook where a plant was growing. Seiko laughed and assured Kana, "We'll get him later. " Kyoya felt chills that spread over almost every inch of his skin. 'We'll get him later... God this couldn't be happening... Wait... They were heading towards the host club!' Kyoya bolted to his feet, but another shower of gunfire turned his feet to cement and oxygen to ice.

"Kana, stay here and watch Oturi, I'm gonna go this way," Seiko's malicious voice said. "No prob, Seiko."

"No," Kyoya rasped. Either they didn't hear, or they didn't care

Xxxxxxxx

Tamaki gazed out the window over the grounds, back to the door and Renge at his side. "I still think the Sho- Jo manga cosplay is taking it a bit far, but-" "No!" Renge cut him off. "The reverse- harem is the perfect thing, you're stepping outside your box, Souo!" Tamaki rubbed his chin, deep in thought, then smiled brightly at Renge. "You know, Renge, you're right. I don't know why I ever-"

The door opened. Tamaki grinned wider at the prospect of visitors and turned to face the door. "Welco- Oh my God!" He gaped in horror as shots ripped through the air, and in turn ripped through Tamaki's chest. Renge screamed, and her terrified thoughts became clouded and muddled. She turned and saw no other option. She gathered her courage and jumped out the beautiful window.

"I'm flying," she thought. Her last thought before she hit her head on the sidewalk below was, "Tamaki's dead, and so am I."

Xxxxxxxx

Kyoya wanted to pace, to scream, to type furiously on his laptop, do something! But he was trapped in his little niche, unable to do anything. Fury built in his chest, unused cold adrenaline that fear had produced was turning hot in anger.

Kana's hateful voice reached him. "You're dead, you know." Something in Kyoya knew that if he died today, he would do it in a way his father would be proud, with dignity. "I realize that," Kyoya answered. "You don't seem scared," Kana observed. "I'm not," Kyoya replied. 'Where did that come from?' He wondered. "You should be!" Kana said angrily. "Why am I still alive?" Kyoya asked. "You could have easily killed me already."

"Because when Seiko gets back, you're gonna die a slow, torturous death to pay for why you've done!" Kana raged. Kyoya could hear him pacing back and forth. 'Why is he so unhinged?' Kyoya wondered. "What have I done? And why does everyone else have to suffer?" Kana laughed, suddenly. "You aren't getting any answers from me, Oturi."

Kyoya ground his teeth together. "Kill me," he said. Kana's pacing stopped. "What did you just say?" Kana asked, astonished. "Kill me and leave my friends alone," Kyoya half- begged, half- ordered. There was silence. The pacing stopped. Kyoya suddenly was struck with the certainty that he was feeling true fear; not anxiety like when his father was displeased with him, but true, real fear. He resolved to get rid of it.

Kana's footsteps drew closer to Kyoya, who bit his tongue and resolved not to scream. Soon Kana stood in front of him, gun aloft. Kyoya swallowed. Kana didnt say a word, but raised the gun and clicked off the safety.

Kyoya didn't know if what happened next was subconsciously planned or if it was just a result of the adrenaline flowing in his veins. What he did know was that his leg muscles coiled and extended, and he sprang at Kana, knocking the weapon out of his surprised hands and kicking him squarely in the chest.


	4. Chapter 4

Seiko had eyes that gleamed every time his eyes fell upon his weapon, a nose that delighted in the smell of blood. He was ecstatic in his rage against the snobby students at that school, and every time his squeezed the trigger was a breath of fresh air.

Seiko was a predator at heart.

Everything that moved had a hole in it now, anything that stood in his way was shot down without mercy or hesitation.

The twins didn't know that.

Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru cowered behind the teacher's desk. Haruhi tried not to whimper, tried to think past the overwhelming terror. "Haruhi, don't be afraid," Kaoru whispered. "I'm fine," she whispered back. Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged a glance. "Sure," they said simultaneously. The twins both suddenly got an idea, and they knew the other was thinking it too.

They both stood up and took a position on either side of the door.

BAM! BAM!

Everyone in the class heard the shots right down the hall. A wave of whimpering and gasps and some sobbing overtook the class. Haruhi kept her head between her knees.

What happened next was captured by a security camera in the classroom.

Seiko opened the door and Hikaru, on Seiko's right, grabbed the gun by the barrel and the handle. Seiko wrestled with Hikaru while Kaoru grappled Seiko's shoulders in an attempt to bring him to the ground. Seiko jerked Kaoru off him with a powerful flip of his wrist, sending him flying into Hikaru's body. The twins sprawled to the ground, and Seiko, having regained control of the gun, took careful aim and shot Hikaru in the chest. Kaoru was shot in the stomach area.

The security camera captured some audio here:

Kaoru reached for his dying twin. "Hikaru..." He rasped. Hikaru turned his head toward his brother. Blood dripped down his chin and he extended his arm to Kaoru.

Hikaru felt a wall of force slam into his solar plexus. He flew backwards into the cinder block wall, out of the reach of Kaoru.

The coroner determined that the blow to his chest, with the added trauma of the gunshot wound, was too much for Hikaru's body. He died on impact when his body struck the wall.

As for Kaoru, he watched his brother die, and was denied that final touch with him. He struggled to his feet, but before he could stand fully erect, holding his stomach, Seiko, with a mad grin, hit Kaoru's head with the butt of his weapon with a horrible, blood- curdling crunch.

Haruhi, seeing everything out of the reflection of the window, was frozen. This was worse than any thunderstorm, anything she could ever imagine. Her mouth was too dry to scream. Her muscles were frozen into place. Air whistled up and down her throat for seemingly no purpose.

She stared out the window, at the bright, sunny day. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom, and there were pinks and reds, vividly standing out against the green of the trees and the leaves. The sky was an indescribable blue, deep and bright, dark, even depth. She never noticed the beauty of it. She stared at the outside and refused to acknowledge Seiko, even when he put a bullet in her head.


	5. Chapter 5

Mori and Honey had been hearing the shots for hours. They huddled under a teacher's desk, backs to the door and a floor- to ceiling window in their right, across the classroom. Mori was thinking hard. He could hear someone coming up the hall, and if it was the shooter...

He doubted martial arts would help against a long- range weapon like a gun. "Mitskuni, I have a plan." He whispered it quickly to Honey and drew back. Honey looked at him with wide eyes. "Do you think it'll work, Takashi?" He asked in his sweet voice. "Yeah." Mori answered. He smiled, a little bit. "We'll always be together, right Takashi?" Without waiting for an answer, Honey flung himself into Mori's arms.

"Be ready, Mitskuni."

The door was shot open, and Mori jumped off the teacher's desk and back- handed Seiko in the face. Seiko, caught unawares, raised his gun to protect himself. Mori grabbed Seiko by the shoulder. He turned his head to Honey's hiding place. "Mitskuni, now!" He turned back to Seiko, only to be greeted back with the butt of the gun to his face. Mori's head snapped back with the force of the blow, and before he could recover enough to keep fighting, Seiko pulled the trigger while the gun was positioned under Mori's chin.

Honey had made it to the window. He put his arms in front of his face to protect himself, but Seiko's bullet pierced his neck.

Honey tumbled through the air, choking on his blood. Distracted, he landed on the sidewalk head- first.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Kyoya made short work of Kana, knocking him out with a kick to the head. He took Kana's gun, holding it only by the barrel, and ran off to find everyone. He glanced out a window as he passed; the SWAT and police had arrived.

His school was a blood bath. Every few feet a body lay, and he couldn't really step anywhere without stepping in someone's blood. He raced to the music room, the sound of his pulse loud in his ears. He found it. He kicked open the door and what he saw was deafening.

I say deafening because his blood roared like a tsunami in his ears. Because his emotions were so powerful that he could no longer identify what they were. Deafening because his vision clouded and was suddenly tinged red.

All the members of the host club lay in a row, dead. Mori, Honey and Haruhi lay on Tamaki's left side. The twins lay on his right. But there was a space in between Tamaki and the twins, which Kyoya assumed was meant for him.

A sensation overcame Kyoya, which he fought. He fought it because it never did him any good. He struggled with it for what could have been eternity, or a few seconds. But he lost that fight. The sensation got the best of him.

He threw the gun on the ground and screamed, a horrible, animal scream that was filled with rage.

Xxxxxxxx

"You are free to go, Mr. Oturi," the SWAT officer said. Kyoya stood numbly and left the precinct with his father. In the car, Kyoya's father cleared his throat. "Kyoya, I'm sending you to a boarding school in England," he announced. Kyoya nodded. "You will also be seeing a professional, he will help you through this."

"Yes, father. "


	6. Chapter 6

"Yes, Father."

"No, Father."

These were the only words he spoke aloud for a long time, after the shooting.

Kyoya spent the next two weeks in his room with the door locked and shades drawn. He kept expected Tamaki to call and ask how he was holding up. He remembered once shouting at Tamaki; "Dont you know the position you've been blessed with?!" He kept wondering what Haruhi was up to in the commoner's community. He dressed up like a woman for her in an effort to keep her in the Host Club. And then he remembered. Usually after he remembered, he went to sleep.

The police were getting nowhere investigating the shooting. They thought it was just another case of angry students who found a couple of guns at an arms fair and took out their rage in an unhealthy way. Knowing it was stupid and would lead him nowhere, Kyoya vowed to discover all he could about the shooting.

Xxxxxxxxx

A mass funeral was held by the families. Kyoya dressed all in black and mostly tried to blend into the background as much as possible. But there was at one point when he couldn't; he had to speak at Tamaki's funeral.

'I never thought I'd have to do this,' Kyoya thought. He stepped up to the podium in front of family, friends of Tamaki's, and some students who had managed to stay hidden during the attack. His heads were sweaty and he gripped the notecards his father had given to him, the speech he dictated for Kyoya to say. Kyoya skimmed the first card and cleared his throat. He opened his mouth to speak, but something stopped him. Tamaki's body was in a box behind him. It was cold and lifeless. His friend, his first real friend, dead and gone forever. A bouquet of white lily flowers were on top of his coffin.

The notecards fluttered to the ground.

"I'm Kyoya Oturi," he said into the microphone. "And I was a friend of Tamaki Suou. Tamaki was an incredible friend, and the most real person I've ever met." Kyoya spotted Tamaki's grandmother in the crowd. Their eyes locked. "Tamaki was special because he only himself, who he was, at any given point. He never gave a show for someone else. He was only him." Kyoya realized that what he said was true. 'That's an interesting thought.. In its own way.'

"Tamaki was the strongest human being I've known, because despite the hardships from his past, he focused on making people happy. That was always his goal, above himself. Always. That was who he was. We'll miss you, Tamaki. And we'll never forget you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"What the hell was that?" Mr. Oturi growled in Kyoya's ear. "That was sappy, emotional, sloppy! You shame us!" Kyoya kept walking, his father trailing behind him, hounding him like he always did. Kyoya turned right to go to his room, but his father grabbed on to his shoulder and spun him around to face him. Kyoya jerked his shoulder out of his father's grip.

Kyoya saw his father's hand heading toward him, but he knew better than to dodge or block it. The force knocked him backwards into the wall. He hit his head on it. There were black spots that danced in his vision. He stood, using the wall for support, and stumbled into his room. He glanced behind him. His father was gone.

Kyoya typed in his laptop the description of the gun used in shooting.

He scanned down the pictures of guns, nothing quite matching the gun he saw, and even held.

There it was. The information on the weapon showed that it was first designed only this year by-

Oturi Weapons Co.

Owned by Ichiro Oturi.

Not available for sale until next year.

Kyoya realized he was shaking. The only way Seiko and Kana could have gotten these guns was if Ichiro personally gave it to them. But why?

Anyone know what the white lily symbolizes?


	7. Chapter 7

"Do you really think that I don't know the sound of someone taking off a safety by now, Ichiro?" Kyoya asked without turning around. The sound of his brother's snicker came from directly behind him. "Sorry, little brother," Ichiro said in his low voice. "Nothing personal, just business." "Yes, it seems here," he skimmed the lines of his father's will that he just pulled up, "that father was going to leave his business empire to me. And since your businesses, such as your weapons design and manufacturing factories technically belong to him... They'll be mine too."

"You always were the brightest," Ichiro said mockingly. "Not bright enough, apparently. I should have seen that you were behind the shooting. That I was a target. That's why Seiko and Kana didn't kill me right away, right?" Ichiro shrugged. "They could choose whether to shoot you immediately or take you hostage and force father to hand over the fortunes into an offshore bank account. I assume they wanted to kill you slowly."

"They wanted all of them to die slowly," Kyoya murmured. He said louder, "Well, Ichiro? Are you going to kill me now?" Kyoya asked, cool and collected. "Yes," Ichiro said confidently. "I wouldn't, Kyoya said, pushing up his glasses. "You can't make it look like an accident like this. Everyone would know it was you."

Ichiro paused. Kyoya's heart thumped loudly, as if to make Ichiro's target more apparent. "Hm." Ichiro grunted. "You're right. What good is money if I'm in jail?" Kyoya gave a half- smile. "But if I was to disappear, to run away, you'd have the companies and the money." Ichiro gave him a long, hard look. "You'd do that?" He demanded. "Why not? All my friends are dead and I do believe a fresh start is in order."

Finally, Ichiro lowered the gun. "You know, little brother, I might miss you," Ichiro said, laughing as he left Kyoya's room. Kyoya let out the breath he'd been holding. He typed in a few searches, and decided his destination: Australia.


	8. Chapter 8

Kyoya typed in his family's ATM code, a duffel bag by his side. He took out all the funds in his family's bank, only leaving enough for his family to pay necessary bills until the profits from the companies came in. He'd have enough to live by himself in an apartment in Sydney for years.

He'd have to get a job, obviously. Maybe he'd be able to get a secretarial position at a corporation and work it up from there.

The machine spit out the cash and Kyoya pocketed it. Hours later, Kyoya was in the Kyoto airport, falling asleep on the plane. 'And to think,' Kyoya thought as he dozed off, 'that I was at my best friend's funeral only a couple hours ago. I wonder if Father has noticed I'm missing yet...'

Xxxxxxxxxx

Ten years later.

Kade Oliver glanced at his calendar for the day. Today the wallpaper was an image of the Sydney Opera Hall. In Kade's opinion, it didn't quite capture the majesty of the real thing, which he could see below him, out the window of his office. Apparently he had a meeting soon, in about ten minutes, in fact. He wish Shannon, his receptionist, had let him know. He thought about it for a minute. Shannon was better at catalogues then people, maybe he'd shift her to the inventory department and move Amy to the reception. He smiled. Shannon would enjoy that position more than her current one.

Ring, ring. "Yes, dear?" Kade answered. His fiancée, an immigrant from Japan named Michiko, was on the line. "Kade, Lily's back- to- school night is at six tonight, do you think you'd be able to make it?" Kade skimmed the rest if his calendar. "Yes, I do have an opening from five- thirty to closing. I'll be there," he reassured her. "Thank God, I'd have no idea how to act in front of her teachers," Michiko said with relief.

Kyoya knew what she meant.

Lily, her adopted daughter, was black. Michiko loved her, but she did worry that Lily would be teased about it by her classmates, who would also be there. "Don't worry, Michiko, I'll be there. I have to go, my next appointment is coming in." "I love you, Kade, have a good day!" "Love you too, Michiko. Good- bye."

Kade hung up and looked up at his guest. He was gazing out the window, at the Australian scenery. "Well well, little brother, looks like you are living the corporate dream," a gravelly voice said from the window.

"Ichiro," Kyoya whispered in shock. "Would you rather me call you Kade Oliver, or Kyoya Oturi since we're in private?" Ichiro chuckled. "Kade, if you don't mind," Kyoya said in a clipped tone. "Or Mr. Oliver, if you wish." Ichiro turned to face Kyoya. "It doesn't matter who you call yourself, little brother. You're an Oturi, no doubt. Owning a multi- national medical manufacturing corporation and a private security firm before you turn thirty? That's only something an Oturi could do." There was a note of pride in Ichiro's tone.

"Your ID says you're thirty, little brother. That might be pushing it," Ichiro mused. "Is there a reason why you're here?" Kyoya asked abruptly. "Isn't there always?" Ichiro grumbled. "Yeah. I'm sick, little brother," Ichiro said matter- of- factly. "I'm not gonna be here much longer, and the company's gotta go somewhere." Questions whirled around Kyoya's mind. "Sick?" Kyoya inquired.

"Cancer," Ichiro said, suddenly somber. "Cancer? What kind?" Kyoya blurted out. "Doesn't matter, Kyoya. It's everywhere. I only have a couple weeks." Kyoya stared at his brother. "If you hadn't killed everyone I loved, I might feel sorry for you," Kyoya said flatly. "Why not give it to Jiro?"

"Hah, Jiro. Jiro fell in love with some Russian babe and last I heard, he was in Kiev with no intention of coming home. And let's face it: you're better equipped to deal with our family's money," Ichiro said with a hint of irony.

"I have the paperwork here," Ichiro said, more business- like now. Kyoya was speechless. "Which signature do you want to use?" Ichiro quipped.

'How ironic,' Kyoya thought dryly. He signed the name he hadn't used in nearly a decade on the dotted line: Kyoya Oturi. "By the way, what happened to Father?" Kyoya asked. "Hm," Ichiro grunted. "Father. He went nuts after he found out you were gone, tossed the house, tore up your room. He was gone the next morning, but left a note complaining that he couldn't depend on anyone."

"Ichiro," Kyoya started to say, then stopped. "Have a safe flight," he said instead. Ichiro said nothing, but simply left. Kyoya, or Kade, as he was called by all that knew him nowadays, stared at the door his brother walked out of. A faint, fragrant smell reached him. On the window sill was a white lily.

AGAIN WITH THE DAMN LILLIES GOSH.

But really, holla if you understand!


	9. Extra Stuff Just Because

_**So what did you guys think? Nova's pretty talented, amiright? No, she hasn't written anything else sadly I wish she had because I would DEFINETLY Put it up for her. **_

_**If you like Hetalia of Homestuck, I myself have written some stuff if your interested so just um... gimme a holler :33**_

_**Thank you for reading! Please Review!**_


End file.
